


Christmas Present

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami gets a Christmas present from Tao





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble when I saw this art Yamane-sensei drew with Asami wearing a hideous tie:
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merry Christmas Uncle Ryuichi! I picked it out myself."

The paper rustled.

A sound resembling strangled laughter came from Fei's direction.

"Ooooh, it's beautiful Tao! I love the colors!"

"Thanks, Uncle Akihito!"

"It does reflect your tastes, Akihito. You must put it on, 'Uncle' Ryuichi."

Glaring eyes rose to meet amused ones.

"Don't you like it, Uncle Ryuichi?"

_Damn chibi eyes._

"It's ..."

_Damn chibi eyes filling with tears._

_And just when did something like that start to matter?_

Sigh.

The designer silk tie hissed as it was pulled from his neck. 

Deep breath. 

The brown and green striped double-knit clip-on tie was secured into place.

Giggles issued from the Chinese peanut gallery.

_Can't even use it to tie someone up._

"Thank you, Tao. It's lovely."

 

~end~


End file.
